In God We Trust
by Seikari-Love
Summary: Both Mikami and Hidan have a love for god, but is their love for each other similar? When a confused Hidan finds himself in modern day Japan hell WILL ensue. M for language, Yaoi, and possible Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ho my god! I don;t know why I'm so proud of this. It's definately going to be continued. I've never even thought of crossover until recently. I don't know if anyone else has done the pairing, I don't think so o_e I was watching Death Note again and Realised Mikami and Hidan both kill for their gods. So I began thinking of what it would be like if they met, then if they were a pairing... _ Nothing bad in this chapter aside from Hidan's Mouth XD I hope you people enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing it!**

He'd survived, miraculously. Shamelessly as well. He'd betrayed god, and because of it, Near had let him off of punishment after taking him to the hospital. He missed his heart by a fraction of an inch with the pen. Now, because of his lack of aim, he was stuck walking the streets of Japan once more. The death of Kira had brought him nothing more to live for. He was provided a new job at the police station where God himself had once worked. He needed reason for existence, a way to keep justice in and criminals in the graves they deserve. He glanced around at the passing pedestrians, all seeming to fit in. That was, until he rounded the corner. A man that blaintly stood out. His hair was a bright grey, almost silver. Which wouldn't have been so uncommon if he wasn't so young. He couldn't be more than a couple years older than Mikami himself if even that. His eyes were a bright pink and he was cussing at, a car?

"I don't know what the fuck you are, but if you keep looking at me like that I'll kill you! Ya here me bastard!?" People had gathered around to watch the strange, and topless man, yell at a car like he honestly had no idea what to do with it. It couldn't be healthy to not wear a shirt in the snow, but the man didn't seem to mind. It was only when he actually listened to the crowd that Mikami decided to act. Pushing through the bundle of people he placed a hand on the man's shoulder and glowered at the rest of the people. Some continued to laugh while others were intimidated. The strange man on the other hand, was not amused by the actions of Teru. "Keep your damned hands off me you fucking cunt!" He squired as Mikami pulled him away. The man seemed to be gripping at his back in surprise, and checking his pockets. "Where in the name of Jashin is my scythe!? And my pike!? That damn thing must have stolen them, let go of me you fucking freak!" Hidan said, ripping out of Mikami's arms and back at the car.

Now in a full sprint the odd colored haired main sprung up and smashed his head into the wind shield. Mikami gave a look of horror, this man was nothing less than insane. Mikami wasn't sure what he intended to do to the car, but he'd put a pretty good crack in the glass, and likely his skull. If he was going to keep this guy from killing himself he needed to take drastic measures. Pulling the hand cuffs off of his belt he wrenched the frantic man off the vehicle, restraining him quickly he pulled him away from the crowd once more. "Little shit! I told you to leave me alone!" He choked, wavering a bit with his steps. The fact that he no longer put up a fight made Mikami fear the worst. He debated bringing him to the station but he knew what would happen there. Interrogation and wrongful accusations leading to his arrest. Innocent or not. So he slipped his phone out of his pocket, punching in the number for the office he claimed to have an appointment and said he couldn't come in today.

The swaggering silver haired boy stayed silent, bleeding from the head and cheek. He seemed terrified, like everything around him was something out of a horror movie. He shook at a semi-violent level, his pupils were dilated and his line of vision was constantly changing. Mikami lead him up the stairs to his apartment, sliding the door open with one hand and lead the other to the couch and undid the cuffs. The pink eyed man rubbed his wrists, glancing round the room. "Where am I?" He squeaked, drawing his knees to his chest, hugging them for warmth. Mikami turned up the head, sliding his coat off and handing it to the man. "You don't know where you are?" Mikami asked calmly, maybe the man had amnesia. He shook his head, wrapping the clothing around him. "I remember an explosion, in the forest." He blinked holding his head. "What village is this?"

_Village? What the hell? _"There's no villages in Japan anymore to my knowledge. At least not ones where we have this much technology."The man was honestly lost here. Mikami moved into the bathroom, pulling out medical, scissors, gauze, a hand towel, some disinfectant, and a pair of tweezers.

The man looked up, blinking slowly a few times he awaited the approach of the other man. Mikami sat beside him, laying the items on the coffee table aside from the tweezers. "You've still got some glass in your cuts, hold still please." He said quietly, adjusting his glasses so he could see better. Hidan watched the man with amusement as he reached the tweezers towards the other. Pulling the glass out piece by piece he set them on the table and grabbed the towel, pouring some of ths disinfectant onto the fabric he blotted it against the other's skin. "I'm Teru Mikami, may I ask your name?" The man nodded, giving the one-worded reply. "Hidan."

At least the man's name was semi normal, but what about his second name? "You have a surname, correct? Might I ask for that as well?" Mikami said patiently, cutting the gauze into strips to fit the cut on his cheek, "I... Don't remember." Hidan frowned, looking up at the ceiling. Though Mikami pulled his head back down to level calmly, "We'll help you figure that out soon enough." Taping the gauze into place he moved to the nice slice taken out of his forehead. "I don't like it here." He mumbled, adjusting the coat the other had given him around his shoulders.

Mikami sighed, "The world is a horrible place, I can't say I blame you." He mumbled as he finished dressing the wounds. "Do you want something to eat? I don't have much here but I can go get something." Hidan shook his head, though his stomach roared in disagreement. Raising a brow Mikami reached for another coat and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back in a minute. Stay here and if anyone knocks don't let them know you're here alright?" Hidan gave a nod as the other exited and locked the door behind him. Mikami made his way down the stairs and towards the store at the corner of the block.

Hidan sat patiently inside the apartment, looking around at the furniture. There was a desk with some sort of contraption on it. It had what looked like a telephone, but the base was way to big. It had other odd buttons on it and weird slot with paper in one end and another empty one. As he reached for the phone part it rang, causing him to jump back. Then hell broke lose, the paper from the top started shooting out the bottom and Hidan began to back at a quick pace. Knocking over the space heater, the object cracked, sending sparks flying about the room.. One of them caught the curtain hanging over the window and smoke began to fill the room. It was a thick black smoke that choked out the oxygen so a fire at least wouldn't start. Though with Hidan's already disoriented state, he began to feel Dizzy, collapsing to the floor.

There was sound of panic, causing Mikami to turn his attention back to the apartment where a thick amount of smoke escaped through the windows. The people inside seemed to be parading out. It took a second for Mikami to put two and two together and dropped the bag of food he'd just purchased, breaking into a run. Side stepping people as they emerged, breaking past the firemen standing guard he bolted for his room. The entire complex was filled with smoke. He could hear people pursuing him but didn't bother to stop, flying up the stairs three at a time he pulled at the door knob a few times before smacking against it. "Hidan!? Hidan, It's me! Open up!" He shouted, ramming the door again. After the second fail, he fumbled with his keys before finally getting the door open. Dark smoke poured out of the room and into Mikami's lungs, making his eyes water.

After the initial shock he managed to find Hidan, pulling him over his shoulder. The man coughed as Mikami drug him down the stairs. The Firemen had finally caught up with him and took the man from his shoulders. Teru stumbled out of the building, expecting to get to Hidan again. Though instead he saw the man being loaded onto a stretcher. Tripping over his own feet multiple times he ran to the ambulance. "He'll be fine. He's just a heavy sleeper." Teru panted, holding his chest.

"I'm sorry, but it's protocol that we take him in for an exam." The man said as he lifted Mikami into the ambulance. "He doesn't have insurance!" Mikami blurted out, grabbing for his badge. "Detective Mikami Teru, this man is under surveillance. If you take him any further you will be refereed to as accomplices and tried for six counts of first degree murder." He said sternly. Everything he'd said was a lie. Half of it didn't make any sense, just sounded threatening. Evidently his bluff worked and they lowered Hidan from the ambulance and unstrapped him.

Mikami reached to grab him as Hidan stood up. Yawning lightly and blinking a few times. "What happened?" Teru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _It's going to be a long day._


	2. Chapter 2

The day went on much as it started, destruction, confusion, and in the end, Teru had ended up with only one bed, as the pull out couch was somehow broken in half, and covered in chocolate.

So he tucked Hidan into his own bed, earning a strain of curses in return. "I can do it my fucking self." He grumbled, rolling over and pulling the blankets around himself. Mikami sighed, leaving the room and sitting on the floor outside the door. Had he known that the man would be so frantic as to destroy his home, he would have taken him to the station instead. His eyes glanced around. Holes filled the walls, there was a decent dent in the fridge, the couch was sawn in half down the middle, chocolate stained the carpet, ceiling, and everything else and there were noodles stuck to the ceiling that Mikami couldn't reach. The man was hysterical, which he should have gathered after he interrogated the man behind the counter at the convenience store about a pike. The poor man had no idea what to do, so Hidan kicked over a rack of chips. Mikami had to pay for those chips and despite his diet, he wasn't in the mood to waste them.

Though the more trouble this man caused, the more Mikami felt the need to help him. Mikami was nodding off in his space by the wall, when the door opened and Hidan looked down at him. "When can I go home?" He asked with tears in his eyes, dropping to his knees beside Teru. Frowning, Mikami, reluctantly, placed a hand on his shoulder. "As soon as we find where it is." He reassured. Hidan bit his lip, wiping his tears angrily. "I hate it here! Everyone thinks I'm so strange but... I just don't know what to do!" His fist his the wall, causing Mikami to cringe, grabbing his hand in care for both him and the wall.

"I don't know if you think your immortal or something-" - "But I am! Lord Jashin has gifted me! In exchange for lives, he grants immortality!" Hidan pleaded, an honest and hurt expression on his face. "Do... You think you're a Shinigami? Your not as...ugly... as the one's I've seen but." Hidan ripped his hand back. "No! I'm Hidan-! Hidan... I... Fuck! I still don't remember!" He groaned, gripping his head. If there was ever a moment he wanted 'Leader' to jump into his brain it was now. He could remember that, and Kakuzu, and his village. "It's alright... I've got work tomorrow. I can run a search on your name and find out for you." Mikami assured. "Actually... Come on. I can do it from my laptop." Pushing himself to his feet, he pulled the melancholy Hidan up with him. "Laptop..." The silver haired man repeated, the sound of it sounding foreign. "What's that?"

Teru could only smile, the childish innocence he held, at this moment anyways, was rather cute. Any other time his confusion was only violent with rather adult language. Honestly any other time he was frightened by the other man when he was confused. Barely knowing the man, he'd already destroyed his toaster, the freezer portion of his refrigerator, two lamps, the space heater, the fax machine the couch and his chocolate cake mix.

"Portable computer." He explained, opening it up, accessing the police's database. Hidan peered over him curiously only to shy away from the bright light coming off the screen.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After three hours of searching and no results, Teru shut the computer. Hidan had grown bored with the invention about two hours ago and had taken to using Mikami's lap as a pillow. He set the Lap Top aside and ran his hand lightly over Hidan's head. "Who are you?" He sighed before lifting the Jashinist up off the floor and setting him in the bed, pulling the blankets over him before walking off to find out what he was going to do while he was at work tomorrow.


End file.
